The handsome trainer
by JeffPrower
Summary: What Dawn thinks about Ash and more. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

"Brock," Ash began "Where's Dawn?"

"Ash, we're in a Pokémon center and we just woke up, relax, she's probably asleep."

"Well, I wanna get to my next gym battle!"

"Ash," Dawn began as she came down stairs to meet Ash and Brock "I had to fix my hair, you don't expect me to go outside with bed hair, do you?"  
"Why not; I do it." Ash said

"You're a boy, I wouldn't expect you to understand." Dawn said

"No kidding." Someone said "Ash knows nothing about girls."  
"May!" Brock said in surprise

"That's right, I got here a couple minutes after you did! I would bean here sooner but there was this wierd guy who wanted to go out with me, and he was getting on my nerves, and I told him I had a boyfriend and he didn't care, though I didn't have one. I thought about saying I was gay, but I already said the boyfriend thing."  
That reminded Dawn of something "Ash are you actually gay?"  
"No, that's just an excuse I use on ugly women."

"Never thought I'd hear Ash say that" Brock said

May laughed as she she said "Brock, do you remember the time that lady asked Ash to prove it?"

"Oh, yeah; I've never seen Ash so embaraced!"  
"He ran off, but she caught him!"

Dawn looked at Ash and saw that he was deeply disturbed right now. She then became pissed and said "SHUT UP!"

May and Brock both looked at Dawn with surprised looks on their faces.

"Can't you see you're disturbing Ash?"

"It's alright, Dawn; I got plenty of dirt on them." Ash said

"You do?" Brock asked

"Why do you morons have to be so loud?"

Everybody looked over to see Paul standing about halfway towards the door

"Who's the rude guy?" May asked

"That's Paul." Brock asked

"Oh, great now you've got an extra moron."  
"We're not morons!" May yelled

"Yes you are."  
"You wanna have a battle?!" May yelled again

"I've trounced your friend with the black hair six times." Paul said

"Excuse me, but we've only battled _five_ times!" Ash said

"Ash, you battled him five times and lost every time?" May asked

"It's a depressing fact that I don't like to bring up."

"I only said six because I was preparing for the sixth time he challenged me."

"I _will_ win next time, you just wait and see!" Ash said

"You're not very good."  
"Now listen to me!" May shouted "Ash has saved the world before" (I'm talking about the Pokémon movies) ", he's _very_ good!"  
"Oh, really? That just let's me know I could've done it better." Paul said and then left.

"Guys, let's leave..." Ash said as he was starting to get really angry.


	2. Chapter 2

I own Pokémon, I won it in a poker game

Tell'im = Tell him

We join our heroes as they travel to the next gym for Ash's battle

"Hey, May?" Dawn asked

"Yeah, Dawn?" May answered

"Umm, it's kinda private... nevermind."  
"Hey, Ash." Brock said

"Yeah, Brock?"  
"Wanna have a race to the next town?"  
"Why?" Ash asked "Oh! Sure! Ready? Set? Go!"

Dawn waited until they were out of earshot "Have you ever been in love with someone, but didn't know how to tell them?"

"Heh heh, I think I know who this is about. But yeah, but then Max said something that really put things into prospective."

"What? Was it something philosophical?"  
"Not even close. 'You don't wanna die an old lady, alone, with her cat, Croockshanks, do you?' That really put things in prospective. Turns out I waited too long and by the time I told him, he had a girlfriend."  
"Oh, that's sad." Dawn said

"Yeah, but things between him and her are shaky. So I call him every few days, waiting until they brake up." May said with a mishievious smile on her face

"I've said it once, I'll say it again." Dawn Began "What happened to our princess?"

"That's just human nature."

-- Later on at night time

"We're almost there, guys!" Ash said "Can't we just keep going?"

"Ash, the gym's not open at night time." Brock said as he began to set up his tent "Everybody's going to sleep. Besides, the campfire's already set up."

"Yeah, but-"  
"But what?"

"Nothing."  
Dawn giggled

"What's so funny?" Ash asked

"Oh, Nothing." She said as she blushed, though it was hidden by the fire.

"Goodnight." Brock said as he walked into his tent

"Goodnight." Ash said grudgedly as he walked into his own tent

"May?" Dawn began "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
"Heh heh heh heh heh. You love Ash." May said

"N-no! No I don't!"

"Then who were you talking to me about earlier today?"  
"Umm, uh, Pau-" Dawn didn't want to lie "... Ash."

"Tell'im" May said

"Are you crazy? He might not want to be with me, and then that's just embarracing."

May sighed "Croockshanks."  
"I'll tell him in the morning."

-- The next morn- "No!"

Hmm? Who's there?

"Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"  
Oh, hey Ash, what seems to be the problem?

"This is a Pearlshipping fic, but I've only had seven lines in this chapter, I have more lines in Ash bashing fics!"  
Well, uh... Good Point. What do you want me to do about it?  
"You're the author. Fix it! Because we're not going on to tomorrow until I have a full blown conversation!"

Why am I always getting punked out by anime characters?

-- The same night later on after Dawn and May went to sleep

"Ugh, this is so annoying!" Ash said

"Ash?" Brock said from his tent

"Brock, why are you still awake?"  
"You just woke me up."

"Sorry. I'm just so annoyed!"  
"Ash the gym isn't open until morning."

"Ash?"

"..."  
"This isn't about the gym, is it?"  
"No. Brock, you can keep a secret, right?"  
"Yeah, what's up?"

"I think I'm... I _know_ I'm... in love with Dawn."  
"What!? Misty's gonna be broken." Not heartbroken, broken  
"Huh? What does Misty have to do with this?"  
"You really have no idea, do you?"  
"Apparently not."  
"That's not important. Why does this upset you?"

"Because, I just can't tell her for some reason! Brock, how do you do it? How do you hit on every pretty girl you see?"  
"It takes confidence."  
"Heh, by the time I build my confidence up to your level, Dawn'll be long gone."  
"Or you could just use the confidence burst."  
"Huh?"  
"Everybody gets a few confidence bursts in their lives. Have you ever had one, Ash?"  
"Heh heh heh, I guess not."  
"I have just one question."

"Sure, what is it?"

"What got you thinking about it just today?"  
"Paul. When he was gloating, May brought up my five loses in a row, then I wondered what Dawn thought about that... and then, I thought about what she thought about me... she hasn't been out of my head ever since."


End file.
